A Pokemon Tale
by maxus1010
Summary: A tale about an adventure of a boy in Hoenn, in a world where pokemon are actually able to die!
1. Chapter 1

It had been a dark day in Mauville. There had been a city-wide blackout, leaving the entire place coated in darkness. Nobody knows why there was a blackout. The gym leader - Watson had gone to investigate the generator. There weren't many challengers to his gym, the blackout was all over the internet. You see, Mauville has a history of never having a blackout in its long history. It was a big deal to people who had lived in Mauville for a while.

Me? I haven't introduced myself. I'm Zack. Zack Day. Not much to me. I'm sorta lazy, don't leave the house much. The only thing I really do is go to Trainer School. When I'm there, I just sorta stay quiet, try not to draw attention to myself. But when I'm home? I go online, and actually have fun. I love Pokemon sure, but I hate having to wait until I'm ten. My friend's - Ryan and Christina both turned 10 a few months ago, but they decided to wait for me to turn ten before going to get starter Pokemon. My birthday is tomorrow, so I guess I don't have to wait much longer, but it sucks that they had to wait for me. The only problem is that the power may not be back on tomorrow, and that would be bad.

I heard a knock at the door. My parents both work. We aren't poor - no, but we aren't so financially well off that we can go without working. I went to the door, looked through the peephole and saw Ryan and Christina.  
Ryan was a short guy with shoulder-length blond hair, blue eyes, and glasses. He was sorta shy around others, but transforms into an obnoxious cool person around me and Christina.  
Christina, on the other hand was nearly my height, and I'm constantly told I'm tall. She has long black hair and green eyes. She was assertive, and very athletic.

"Um. Hi, Zack." Ryan said, "We were going to go get lunch at Applebeedrill's. Do you wanna go?"  
"Sure," I said, actually sorta hungry. I ran back to my room to get my Pokenav, I threw on my shoes and Hoodie, and went out with them. We began walking to the restaurant. As we passed by the Pokemart, however, we saw a woman being harassed by a large man who I had never seen before. Christina had a reputation for helping people. She frequently volunteered at places. She calmly walked over to the woman and the man and began talking. I couldn't hear them, I was listening to my music. Eventually, the man walked away and the woman seemingly thanked her. Christina came back and we continued to Applebeedrill's.

Upon arriving, we found out that they were closed because of the blackout.  
"Well what now?" Christina asked. I didn't know what we could do, sure - there was a lot of stuff to do in Mauville, but most of it required electricity. "..Should we go home?" I suggested, hoping that Ryan had an idea, but no. He nodded and we began making our way home. We actually lived near each other, which was unusual in a big city like this. Eventually, I made it home. Upon entering, I found that the entire place was actually lit up. I had candles around the place, but they weren't as bright as this. I realized that the power was back on. I didn't feel like walking back to the place, so I didn't text Ryan or Christina. It was getting late, so I decided to go to sleep. My test was tomorrow, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up. My mom and dad had taken the day off to celebrate my birthday. But, I still needed to go to trainer school. I got dressed in my uniform - a white collared shirt a black vest, and black pants. I grabbed my Pokenav and quickly made myself some breakfast before leaving to go. I was careful to stay quiet, I didn't want to wake my parents.

I arrived at school. It was early in the morning, about 6:30 AM, so nothing was going on. I went to a private Trainer School because my parents disliked public schools. It was a small school, so I knew nearly everyone. There were about five classrooms with ten students in each. I made my way to class and sat down in my desk. After about five minutes, everyone had arrived, excluding the teacher. The class had a hum of talking, nobody knowing that it was my birthday as a result of me not telling them.

The teacher eventually entered the room. He went to the desk, clicking on the computer as the talking died down and he began calling attendance. Upon coming to my name however, he stopped and gave me a glance that people would probably question. He finished attendance, and began speaking to the class. "Good morning class." He said, being met with a numerous amounts of "Good morning!". He got up from behind his desk, moving to stand in front of it as he looked at the class. "..Today, we are going to the battlefield. One of us is ready to take the Training Liscence test." He said, the rest of the class looking at eachother. "Can you guess who it is?" He kept on, his eyes turned to me slightly.

After about a minute, he sighed and said, "Okay then. You'll figure out when we get there." He finished, getting everyone in a line and making sure I was in the front. He led us out the classroom and outside, where there was a sophisticated looking battlefield. The principal, Ryan's mother walked out. Ryan used to attend the school with me - it was how we met. It was difficult to see that she was his mother. Where he was short, she was tall. Their only similarity was the blond hair.

"Hello students!" She said in a bold voice. "I see that one of you has a birthday is it. Raise your hand, please." After a few seconds, I raised my hand. There was an amount of "no way!" in the class. "Ah. Zachary Day, right? Ryan was telling me that it was your birthday. Happy birthday." She said, smiling. "Are you ready to begin the test?", she asked. "Yes." I answered, ready to finally get my liscence. She lead me over to a table where there were two pokeballs. "Take one." She said, picking one up. I picked one up and moved to one side of the battlefield. She moved to the other.

She held out the pokeball, releasing the pokemon that was inside. It was a Zigzagoon - normal type. I held mine out and released the one inside my pokeball. Another Zigzagoon. The teacher stood as the referee, as my classmates sat on the ground ready to watch. "Ready?" The principal asked. "Yeah." I answered, ready to get this done. "Begin!" The teacher said sternly.

"Tackle!" I called out immediately, as the Zigzagoon zig-zagged towards the other one. "Growl! Then Sand-Attack!" She said, as her Zigzagoon sent out a growl that made mine seem to move a bit slower. It then dragged it's paw in the ground, sending dust in the face of my Zigzagoon. "Tackle!" She finished her queue of commands with, as her Zigzagoon charged into mine, sending it backwards someways. I grit my teeth, as my Zigzagoon rolled over to it's feet. "Tackle!" The principal called out, her Zigzagoon beginning to Zigzag over to mine. I waited for the Zigzagoon to get close, before commanding, "Jump over it and tackle.", as my Zigzagoon jumped into the air, speeding back down onto her Zigzagoon. I heard some gasps from the audience, but paid it no attention. The principal's Zigzagoon had fainted, and I won.

The principal returned her Zigzagoon, and I did the same after thanking it. She walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Congratulations." She said, smiling at me. "You have earned your trainer's liscence!" She finished, going over to a table and picking up a case and pulling a card out of it. She walked back over to me, and handed me the card. It held my picture and a string of numbers labeled "TRAINER ID NUMBER". "Thank you." I said, slipping the card to my pocket as the principal and I turned to the audience. "Everyone, wish Zack good luck in his endeavours!". That was followed by a cheer of "Good luck, Zack!". I really wasn't expecting it, but it felt good. "I take it you're going after the gyms like Christina and Ryan?" She asked. I nodded. "You're in luck. New trainers get free airplane tickets to Oldale. It's close to Littleroot, where Professor Birch lives." Great. I had a goal. But first I had to celebrate with my friends and parents. After school I hurried home.


End file.
